


Истинный север

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred is in the hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e22 Heavydirtysoul, Shepherd's Pie Strikes Again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Последнее, что Альфред произносит перед смертью, — это «Брюс».





	Истинный север

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yrges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrges/gifts).



> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2018 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215940550.htm?oam#more2) по заявке Дианушки: «Про пироги хочу ТТ Альфредовы ТТ чтоб кто-нибудь их оценил по достоинству ТТ».

Последнее, что Альфред произносит перед смертью, — это «Брюс».

* * *

В интенсивной терапии белые стены, белые простыни, халат на Брюсе, шапочка, маска. Его пускают лишь на минуту. Проведать. Взглянуть. А он и на это не способен — лицо Альфреда тоже белое. Неживое.  
— Я трус и слабак, — говорит Брюс тихо-тихо, переводя взгляд с поручня реанимационной кровати на пол. Оттуда на капельницу. Оттуда на монитор кардиографа. — Я не могу. Прости.

Второй монитор выключен, и в нём отражается сам Брюс, полностью скрытый тканью, видны лишь глаза. Это похоже на проблеск идеи, так почти хорошо, почти выносимо, если бы не цвет. Ему не место в белом. Белый ему отвратителен. Хуже только красный. Из носа и изо рта, толчками, брызгами на пальто, расползающимся по жилету пятном, лужей на полу. «Нельзя было вынимать меч», — сокрушённо думает Брюс и тут же встряхивает головой, злясь на нелепую мысль: вынимать? Этого просто не должно было случиться, _всего_ этого, никогда, ни-ког-да. 

Альфред позвал его по имени и силился сказать что-то ещё, и тот влажный булькающий звук, с которым его выворачивало собственной кровью, тоже был красного цвета.

Брюс так и не сдаёт пальто в химчистку.

* * *

— Как он?  
— Всё время спит. Это из-за лекарств?  
— Он уже не молод, — пространно отвечает доктор.

Брюс слышит: «Старый», слышит: «Скоро его не станет», эхом: «…снова»; его обдаёт яростью. Она сладкая. А страх горчит, как пережжённый сахар. У вины же нет вкуса, или Брюс так привык к нему, что больше не различает. 

Брюс апатично кивает. Этим он занят, пока Альфред спит — кивками и подписями. Согласие на операцию, на госпитализацию, отказ от претензий, счета за отдельную палату, лекарства, реабилитацию, ещё лекарства. Он ведь Брюс Уэйн, ему и платить за всё. Вина ворочается в груди и колет. Этот меч вынимать нельзя.

Каждый раз, когда Альфред просыпается, он говорит о выписке. Говорит так, словно ничего не произошло, обыденный визит к врачу, а после они сядут в машину и поедут домой, где скоротают скучный вечер, всё как всегда — уже завтра или даже сегодня, прямо сейчас.  
— Что вы хотите на ужин? — после интубации голос Альфреда ещё более хриплый, чем обычно. Лицо опутано трубкой кислородного ингалятора. Катетер переставили с запястья на ладонь. Брюсу хочется прижаться к ней лбом, потереться о костяшки. Хочется попросить пастушьего пирога. Альфред сказал, эти олухи снег зимой не найдут, не то что вену. Альфред сказал, ничего, так даже удобней. Альфред сказал, едва очнувшись, что Брюс теперь мужчина, но сам он чувствует себя как никогда маленьким. Под веками горячо.  
— Мы можем ещё побыть здесь? — Брюс притворно зевает, будто ему тут необходим отдых. — Не хочу никуда ехать.

Изображая дрёму, он из-под ресниц наблюдает за Альфредом, который смотрит на него.  
«Я больше не стану его обманывать», — мысленно клянётся Брюс, но знает, что обманет. И знает, что Альфред простит.  
Брюсу от себя тошно.

* * *

В гостинице через дорогу скромный, но неплохой спортзал — Брюс ходит туда по утрам, за час до открытия, потом принимает душ, переодевается и возвращается в больницу. Формально в этой гостинице он живёт, на самом же деле там просто лежат его вещи. Днями он не отходит от Альфреда. Сопровождает на перевязках, помогает встать и лечь, взбивает подушки, приносит газеты, книги, фрукты и всякие мелочи. Он хотел бы делать больше, чтобы чувствовать себя нужным, но, честно говоря, странно, что Альфред и это-то позволяет. Он вообще на удивление спокойный и расслабленный.

— Вы меня слышите? — осведомляется Альфред из-за двери туалета.  
Брюс тревожно вскидывается:  
— Слышу!  
— А не должны. Выйдите-ка, прогуляйтесь.

Здесь же, в палате, Брюс спит урывками то на кушетке, то прямо в кресле, лицом в учебник тригонометрии или истории США. С февраля он много пропустил, а Альфред настаивает, что год надо закончить в срок.

Ночами Брюс уходит. На следующий день иногда хромает. Однажды появляется с синяком на скуле, да и костяшки у него всё время сбиты, но Альфред будто не замечает этого. Они вроде и не молчат, постоянно перебрасываются какими-то пустяковыми фразами, но и не говорят всерьёз, и чем больше проходит времени, тем сильнее Брюс убеждается: всё теперь изменилось. Может, это плата за чудо, воскресившее Альфреда. А, может, галлюцинация, и они оба всё ещё в том подвале, но мозг отказывается принять правду. «Потрогай меня, — требовательно думает Брюс, когда Альфред равнодушно скользит взглядом по его синяку и даже не хмурится. — Потрогай». Как будто именно тогда синяк станет реальным. Пожалуйста, пусть всё окажется реальностью.

* * *

Альфреда приходят навестить и Джим Гордон, и детектив Буллок, а одним из первых, естественно, Люциус.  
— Вы отлично держитесь, — невероятно, но обращается он к Брюсу и даже ободряюще касается его плеча. Брюс стискивает зубы и сглатывает сладкую слюну. Хочется выругаться вслух, грубо, громко. На похоронах родителей все говорили не о них, а только о нём, и — вот опять? Сейчас-то?!  
— Он молодец, — тепло подтверждает Альфред, и тогда Брюс сбегает. Без объяснений, без извинений перед Люциусом, просто вылетает в коридор, а приходит в себя уже на улице. Щёки и шею жжёт стыдом. В последний раз так было при Селине, когда он даже не смог сказать, что натворил. Они всегда подспудно соревновались, кому от жизни досталось хлестче — то есть Селина-то была уверена, что она выиграла, а Брюс не спорил, но про себя думал иногда: что может быть хуже, чем смотреть, как убивают твою семью? Стоять рядом, всё видеть, но ничем не помочь?

Теперь он знает, что.

Брюс проходит квартал, затем ещё один, бездумно заходит в маленькую кофейню. Если принести отсюда что-нибудь, сделает ли Альфред вид, что Брюс за этим и ходил? Вполне возможно. Тогда горячий шоколад и круассан. Альфред говорил, это были его завтраки в Париже. Их завтраки с «и я не должен вам этого рассказывать, но та милая леди была шпионкой».

— Пожалуйста, круассан с ванильным кремом. С собой.

Габриэль. Чёрные вьющиеся волосы и дробный смех. Брюс представляет её такой, хотя ни слова не слышал о внешности. Альфред редко называет её имя. Альфред был в неё влюблён. Пока Брюс верил в непреложность «жили долго и счастливо», то считал, что Альфред однажды на ней женится.

— Один?

Тогда он просто не знал, что случилось.

— Два.  
Альфред всё равно заставит его есть.

«Скажи же это, ну давай, себе хоть скажи, ты, трус», — думает он, рассчитываясь, и угасший было гнев разгорается снова.

Её застрелили, вот что случилось. Как маму. Как отца.

Брюс выходит на крыльцо кофейни, делает выдох, произносит внятно, ровным голосом:  
— Она мёртвая, — и его рвёт прямо на ступеньки.

* * *

У Альфреда на левой руке, на сгибе локтя, большая цветная татуировка. Брюс замечал только её край, выглядывающий из-под закатанного рукава, а впервые увидел целиком вот так же, в больнице, когда на Альфреда надели сорочку с завязками. Тогда Брюс рассматривал её бессовестно, не таясь, используя редкую возможность на все сто. Рассматривает и сейчас — уже почти с вызовом, но всё ещё с любопытством. Узор не совпадает с тиснением на печатке, как ему прежде казалось — это точно не герб SAS. Краска на переплетённых канатах растеклась, а на листьях клевера выцвела. Это фамильный герб? Сколько Альфреду было, когда он сделал татуировку? Она настоящая? Ты живой? Брюс спросил бы, пускай это бестактно и глупо, но слова буквально застревают в горле: он чувствует острые углы «к» и распирающую «о».

— Как ты мог сказать ему, что я молодец, — еле-еле выдавливает он.  
Альфред легкомысленно пожимает плечами.  
— Я на ваших глазах убил человека, а вы смотрите на меня так, будто солнце светит у меня из задницы.  
— Это был плохой человек, — возражает Брюс с запинкой, всерьёз задумываясь, был ли Шаман человеком. Не в этическом смысле — в прямом. — Он заслуживал.  
— Поверьте, разница не так уж велика.

* * *

Готэм продолжает слать Альфреду цветы: за десять дней их в палате становится больше, чем в зимнем саду Уэйн Мэнор. Брюс переставляет букеты так, чтобы ближе к Альфреду всегда были его собственные розы. Только за ними Брюс и ездил домой. Альфред рад, что они стоят долго, не вянут.

— Может, это не вовремя, но они что-то делали с вашей памятью. Вы что-нибудь помните после того, как вас… забрали? Что вы помните, мастер Брюс?

Брюс помнит свои первые счастливые двенадцать лет, но помнит и чувство, что всегда жил с болью. Брюс помнит, когда чувств не стало — совсем. А потом боль, которую он положил в сейф, вернулась, или рана стала шире, или это уже новая рана, и… Дело не в том, _что_ он помнит, а _как_ — он никогда не забывал. Но даже Альфреду не объяснишь, каково это, когда воспоминания наполняются эмоциями. Как чёрно-белый немой фильм, в котором вдруг появляются и звуки, и цвета, и даже запахи. Как сказать «горячо» и обжечься.

— Всё, — просто отвечает Брюс.  
— Раз так, то вы помните, что я дал вам разрешение.  
— Альфред…  
— Я сказал: «Валяйте, действуйте». Или нечто в таком духе. И я именно это имел в виду.

Брюс разглядывает свои руки, не в силах поднять взгляд, а уж тем более спорить. Он так долго медлит с ответом, что выжидающее молчание становится умиротворенным, а потом Альфред начинает с присвистом похрапывать. Брюс складывает губы трубочкой и пытается свистеть ему в унисон. Струйка тёплого воздуха, ю-ю-ю-ю.

* * *

Теперь Брюс пересказывает Альфреду свои воспоминания, снова и снова доказывая, что они сохранились. Рассказывает даже то, что Альфред не может проверить, поскольку прежде не знал. К примеру, лишившись родителей, в самые первые недели Брюс обещал перед сном, — кому-то, неведомой высшей силе, — что будет хорошим, очень-очень хорошим. И надеялся, что тогда они, может быть, вернутся.  
— Это было бессмысленно.  
— Не так уж и бессмысленно.  
— Как их наследие я должен сохранять в себе самое лучшее, ты об этом?  
— Иногда верить во что-то не так уж скверно, вот я о чём. Помогает пережить тёмные времена. А вы уж загнули… наследие.  
— Твои слова.  
— Нашли кого слушать! У меня пять сотрясений мозга. И это только за последний год.  
— Когда тебя оперировали, я снова обещал, что буду хорошим, — говорит Брюс решительно, не давая себе отступить. — И что больше ни о чём не попрошу.  
— Не беспокойтесь, попросите, — Альфред со смешком похлопывает его по ладони.  
— И хорошим не буду, — кивает Брюс. — Никогда и не был.  
— Глупый вы ребёнок.  
— Я мужчина, Альфред.  
— Кто вам такое сказал? — прикидывается он.  
«Тот, кому я доверяю».  
«Тот, у кого было пять сотрясений мозга».  
— У тебя руки странные, — невпопад говорит Брюс. Они мягкие. Они… намного нежнее, чем Брюс помнит. Они всегда касались ласково, но кожа на них была шершавой. Не секунду ему так страшно, что даже холодно — значит, мираж, морок, выдумка, чудес не бывает, — а потом он понимает: Альфред вот уже две недели даёт рукам покой.  
— Руки как руки. С возрастом они и у вас такими станут, мастер Би.  
— Я не… А помнишь… Помнишь, мне было десять, и я сбежал один на Дьяволеццу?  
— О, как такое забыть! Девять вам было.  
— Почти десять. Ты меня поймал у самого подъёмника.  
— Слава богу, он ещё не работал.  
— И ты сказал тогда, что я тебя в могилу сведу.  
— Вы меня убиваете, — спокойно подтверждает Альфред.  
— Я так и сделал, — в тон ему отвечает Брюс. — Я убил тебя, Альфред.  
— Что ж, стало быть, худшее позади.

То, что сдавливало грудную клетку, ломается, или меч пробивает рёбра, выпускает наружу внутренности, и Брюс смеётся в голос, хохочет, никак не может остановиться. Потому что это _уморительно_ — от каламбура ему ещё смешней, до слёз, до каких-то неуместных высоких звуков, но как только он сумеет отдышаться, то скажет Альфреду, они посмеются вместе. 

В палату входит медсестра.  
— Всё в порядке, мистер Пенниуорт?  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит Альфред, глядя только на Брюса. — Со мной всё хорошо. Поставьте мистеру Уэйну успокоительное, окажите любезность.  
Брюс повизгивает, до икоты смеясь над этим важничаньем: мистер Уэйн, мистер Уэ-э-эйн, ха-ха-ха!  
А потом видит приближающуюся иглу. Тонкую, сверкающую, которая вот-вот войдёт в переносицу, и всё начнётся заново.  
— Нет! — кричит он со всей мочи. — Пожалуйста, нет, я не хочу!

Кто-то держит его, он вырывается. Кто-то упрашивает его потерпеть. Кто-то обещает, что сейчас станет легче. 

Руки Альфреда.  
Тёплые, настоящие.

Укола Брюс даже не чувствует.

* * *

Первое, что Альфред произносит, возвращаясь к жизни, — это «Брюс».

* * *

Брюс открывает глаза и видит блестящие острые носы ботинок. Альфред, полностью одетый, лежит на больничной койке.  
— Вы можете морочить мне голову и дома, — поясняет он. Под шёлковым жилетом послеоперационный бандаж почти не заметен. — Выспались? Тогда умывайтесь. Вещи я уже собрал.  
— Тебя что, выписали?  
— Я сам себя выписал. Подъём.  
Брюс трёт виски, вспоминая, чем кончился вчерашний день.  
— Альфред, — он старается говорить уверенно, — тебе ещё нельзя… ещё рано… Может, возьмёшь небольшой отпуск? Съездишь в Швейцарию.  
— Ни в какую Швейцарию мы не поедем. Проверю дом и во что Стэн превратил мои розы, а потом вы мне расскажете, чем заняты по ночам. Думаете, я не знаю? Старик не только больной, но и слепой?  
— Ты вовсе не старик.  
— Что вы хотите на ужин?  
— Пастуший пирог, — уступает Брюс. — Но готовить буду я.  
— А я когда-нибудь говорил вам, что рецепт…  
— Подруга Сильвия, да. Я же сказал — я всё помню.  
— Признаться, не так уж я и люблю этот пирог.  
— А я люблю, — говорит Брюс, и наконец-то каждое слово, каждый звук даются ему свободно и легко.

Альфред, фыркнув, поднимается сам, едва опираясь на трость. 

Они выходят вдвоём, и когда дверь палаты закрывается, с белой розы опадает первый лепесток.


End file.
